Last Night
by shehadastory
Summary: A continuation of Clare and Eli's night from The Time Of My Life. R&R Rated M for my version of their canon sex.


**Authors Note/Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Degrassi or any characters involved in it. This fic is way overdue but there was fangirling to be had and work to deal with. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. I used the nick name blue eyes just once but that's because I have always envisioned it being said during their first time so try not to roll your eyes too much when you read it. I tried to make it realistic not just orgasm after orgasm. So go read, review if you like and get your eclare sex on (finally). **

Eli's POV

I clenched my eyes shut from the unwelcome sunlight that dared to peek through the curtains. How is it already so bright? I felt like I had just closed my eyes for sleep moments earlier. My body felt much more tired than it usually did and I kept getting the faint scent of strawberry as I inhaled. My limbs started stretching haphazardly but something was keeping my left arm from moving. I opened my eyes lazily and couldn't help but smile as I realized what was keeping my arm immobilized. Clare. She was laying on her side. Her brown curls along with a thin sheet were draped over her shoulder. I took in a long breath and closed my eyes only to open them again and see that she was in fact here.

I can't remember a time when I had been more content than right now. I had been missing Clare terribly every day and now I was waking up with her in my arms. My biceps contracted almost instinctively pulling her closer to me. Fuck, her bare skin still felt like uncharted territory even after last night.

Last night...

My cock stiffened slightly just thinking about it. I had quite literally been waiting years for last night. Not that I had constantly been thinking about having sex with Clare. In fact most of the time was spent figuring out how to get Clare to just be with me not with me with me. When I think back to the moment Clare whispered, "Have sex..." into my ear on the dance floor, to say I was caught off guard would the understatement of the century. Not that I wasn't completely and utterly into it. I just couldn't believe that all my scheming and persistence had actually lead her into my arms again and then out of the blue she was suggesting getting into a bed with me.

I had always controlled myself with her so much, not because I had to but because I never wanted her to feel pressured or uncomfortable. Kissing her was erotic enough when she would take the reigns or when she would seem completely lost in it all. But after she said those two words I couldn't get her away from the crowded dance floor quick enough. To kiss her without holding back in any way was fucking liberating. And she seemed just as eager and unhinged as myself as she slammed me into the wrack of coats in the closet.

Taking my lips off hers was a task I was not the slightest bit into. Even when she pulled away to speak I couldn't stop myself from moving right to her neck as she got into the logistics of not letting things go too far in a coat room. Finding Imogen crying in between the coats was the perfect time out for us to get things situated. After giving Imogen some advice I headed to the check in counter and booked a room. I laughed to myself thinking that if Helen knew what kind of "emergency" we were using Clare's credit card for I would likely be castrated. I pulled Adam from the dance floor to help me make things perfect. He made sure to mention every possible innuendo for sex he could think of while nudging me with his elbow as we got the candles and put them around the room.

Finally I was on my way to find Clare on the dance floor. To my surprise and somewhat horror she had told Alli and Jenna of our plans for the night. I don't know if I will ever get their suggestive dancing out of my memory. As we left the dance floor and then the ballroom it started to feel real again. It was just us and this time nothing was in our way. I reached for Clare's hand as we got on the elevator and she gave me a knowing smile.

I squeezed her hand and watched her breathe out slowly.

"I love you Clare."

She looked up at me and replied, " I love you too."

The elevator doors opened and we walked out. Clare kept giggling and smiling to herself which in turn made me laugh a little. It was like there was this buzz going through our bodies and laughing together was fueling it. I noticed her hands were somewhat sweaty and it made me curious.

"Your palms are sweaty."

"You really know how to romance a girl."

I slowed my stride. "You're not nervous, are you?" I looked into her eyes to try and read her. I wasn't sure if she had maybe changed her mind about the whole thing.

"It's just we've waited for so long. Built up this moment. What if it's a disappointment?"

I couldn't help but smile. That's all she was worried about? I knew I could give her the reassurance she was needing and show her that this was just her and me. I would make sure to do everything I could to make this moment more than what she had built up in her head.

"Okay, hold still." I said smoothly. She gave a brief questioning look but then complied. I kissed her slowly feeling her soft lips respond to mine sweetly and then pulled away.

"Was that a disappointment?"

She smiled coyly and replied, "No."

I leaned in once more to kiss her. This time much deeper and with the need to show her just how much I wanted her. As I pulled away her eyes were still shut. There was only a small space between us this time as I spoke,

"And how about that?" I hoped my eyes could say all that she needed to know. "Just let me know when it goes down hill." I smiled before our lips crashed together again and I breathed her in as I pressed her against the door to our room. My hand found the room key in my pocket and I placed it in the slot and unlocked the door while continuing to kiss her ardently.

As we entered the room Clare pulled her mouth from mine and we both looked to the candles lit around. I watched her expression as she admired the room. We placed our things on an arm chair where my jacket and sword lay from earlier and I wrapped my hands around her waist. I felt an immense need to be attached to her in some way for the remainder of the night. My lips brushed her shoulder and she laced her fingers in mine pulling me closer to her as we stepped further into the room.

"It's beautiful." she smiled and turned towards me.

"So are you."

A smile crept onto my face before our lips pressed together again. The kiss was full of want and I could feel my pants tighten from Clare's fervor. She pulled away with lust clouding her eyes and hands dragging down my shoulders and chest as she looked at me and undid a button on my dress shirt. My lips curled into a smile as our mouths pressed together and we fell back onto the bed.

I pulled her body flush with mine as we lay on our sides. My breathing became ragged as I coaxed Clare's mouth open with my tongue. Fuck she tasted so sweet. Her fingers wound themselves into the hair on the back of my head as our tongues skillfully collided. My cock became obviously hard against her thigh. We kissed until my lungs burned from lack of oxygen. It seemed as though we were on the same page as we both reached to get our shoes off. I tossed them to the side and realized the fucking door was open! I got up to close it and jumped onto the bed landing in a ridiculous come hither pose. Clare laughed and pulled at the the fabric of my shirt to get me into a sitting up position along with her. I leaned in to kiss her but she was busying herself with undoing the rest of my shirt.

My lips moved to her neck and I sucked and kissed the sensitive skin while she pushed my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms. She pulled my head back from her neck and gave me an almost pleading look as she turned around. I unzipped her dress quickly and she shrugged it off. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip as I kissed her now bare shoulder and undid her strapless black bra. She stood up off the bed and shimmied out of her skirt and tights. My God she looked absolutely delectable standing there in nothing but her black silky panties.

"Before I turn around you have to take off your pants so we are even okay?"

I licked my lips at the thought of her letting me see her.

"Okay." I breathed happily. I undid my belt and the button of my jeans and let them fall to the floor. I stepped out of them and walked around the bed to where she was standing. I felt my dick twitch at the sight of her. Her round supple breasts were rising and falling from her erratic breathing. My fingers grazed the skin at her ribcage and ran down to her hipbone. I gripped her there with one hand and ran my thumb along her jaw so she would look at me. Her eyes found mine and she leaned in to kiss me letting her hands run up my chest and over my shoulders.

Our kisses were more chaste but our hands were everywhere. Her nails ran down my back and she gasped as I cupped her perfect tits in my hands. I felt her nipples harden against my palms. I tugged and pinched one bud while my other hand traveled up her neck and into her hair. She moaned into our kiss and I massaged my tongue against hers. I pushed her backwards toward the bed and laid her back onto it gently. Our limbs became tangled as we continued kissing. Clare moved her tongue skillfully against mine making my head spin. I left her lips and dragged my mouth down her jaw to her pulse point. I sucked hard enough to make her moan but not hard enough to make a mark. My lips moved to her clavicle where I nipped gently at her skin. A smirk formed against the area when I heard her whine my name.

"Yes, Clare?" I knowingly questioned while lifting my eyes to meet hers. She looked unbelievable almost naked practically writhing next to me. Her normally light eyes somehow seemed darker. I wanted to know how much of an affect I was really having on her so I moved the hand that was on her chest down her torso. I circled my index finger around her navel and dipped my fingers under the elastic of her underwear. Her legs parted subtly. I kept my eyes on hers as I moved the tips of my middle and index finger in a circular motion on her clit.

She was so wet already. I swallowed hard and applied more pressure with the pads of my fingers. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes closed. I knew that having sex wasn't going to be as much fun for her body as it would be for mine so I wanted to get her off before anything else happened. I let my middle finger slip inside and her fingers gripped the comforter beneath us. We had only done this once before when Clare was particularly adventurous in my room during spring break so I knew the intrusion would take some getting used to. I concentrated more on teasing her clit while only moving my finger in and out of her a few times. Everything she was doing was beyond enticing to me. Her stomach contracting when I hit the right rhythm, her hands finding her breasts and how she couldn't stop biting her lip. I put another finger inside her and used my thumb to circle her now swollen bundle of nerves. She stilled my hand and I looked to her eyes. Her lips grew into a reassuring smile, instantly calming my thoughts. She began lifting her hips so she could remove her underwear.

"Now you have more room." She leaned up and kissed my lips slowly holding my face in her hands before she fell back onto the bed. Her legs opened more and I didn't hesitate in starting my movements again. She was fully exposed now and my cock was getting painfully hard beneath my black boxers. As if she could read my thoughts her hand moved to the outside of my boxers on top of my erection. She gave me a knowing look and gripped it in her palm. It was harder to concentrate on what I needed to do with her hand there so I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Right now I am all about pleasing you because this won't be as much fun for you the first few times."

"I want you to feel good too." She pleaded, making me even more turned on with her innocent dirty talk.

"Just seeing you like this is doing more for me than you know. So let me make you feel good and then we will get to that." I clicked my tongue at the last word and got right into fingering her again. It wasn't long before I could feel her vibrating underneath my fingers. Her hand moved down to slow my movements but I knew that if I kept it going fast that she would fall over the edge. She was whimpering and her breathing was completely uneven. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was about to come just watching her get off. She arched up slightly pressing herself into my hand more as she breathed my name one time. Then she collapsed back onto the bed in a mess of curls and dewy skin.

"Wow, Eli that was..." she tried to steady her breathing, "Amazing! Thank you." I smirked at her gratitude and kissed her lips softly. "Do you want to...now?" She tried to convey confidence even though I knew she was nervous. I took her face in my hand as we laid together on the bed.

"It hasn't gone down hill yet, right?"

She shook her head "no" and smiled and she moved forward to connect our lips. We kissed for a while letting ourselves get lost in each other again. I licked her bottom lip wanting to deepen things again and as I did her fingers traveled down my torso to the top of my boxers. Our eyes locked and she let her hand slide behind the fabric. I groaned at the feeling of her hand around my cock. She pumped it up and down a few times making my kissing still as I succumbed to the pleasure. Fuck, I wanted her so badly and this time I would get to experience having her.

I leaned over the side of the bed to grab my wallet from my pants pocket. Bullfrog always told me to keep a few spare condoms in there because he was too young to be a Grandpa. I set the extra condoms on the nightstand and turned toward Clare with one in my hand. This was it. I pulled my boxers all the way off dropping them next to the bed. Clare's eyes went wide but then were overtaken with something else as she looked at me. I rolled the condom on and pressed her onto her back and put myself in between her legs. She was holding her breath so I kissed her to help her relax. I positioned myself at her opening and mouthed, "I love you." to her before pressing myself inside. There was a lot of friction even though she was wet. I could feel her body tense at the intrusion so I stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" I swallowed hard trying to hold my position. She simply shook her head, "no" and gripped onto my shoulders. I pressed myself into her further feeling her stretch around me. Holy shit she felt amazing even if I was just getting to her barrier. "I have to push passed this and it's going to hurt. I am sorry but I promise it will get better eventually." She nodded and I kissed her once more before pushing harder and filling her up. Being this close with Clare was a feeling like no other and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I knew she was uncomfortable but I needed to move. I pulled my hips back slowly and the feeling of her walls around me was incredible. This was not going to take long. I thrust into her again gently and pulled back repeating my movements a few more times. Her eyes were clenched shut as I came hard. I pulled out of her and kissed the tears that has escaped the corners of her eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I leaned up to kiss her while wrapping my arms around her to pull her close to me. She was quiet as I began stroking the smooth skin on her arm. "Are you alright?" I felt concern take over my body for a moment before she curled into my embrace.

"I am okay, it hurt more than I thought but I like to think I am tough." I laughed at her adorableness and kissed her forehead. "We actually had sex and it feels nice to say that. By the way I love you too."

She gave me a lingering kiss before pulling back to let me discard the condom. Once I laid back down she rested her head on my chest and we cuddled in comfortable silence. After a while she excused herself to go to the bathroom and I rested my hands behind my head while feeling completely content. She was in there for a while so I got up and knocked on the door.

"Clare is everything alright?" She didn't respond at first but then I heard her turn on the sink and she said she would be out in a minute. I sat back down on the bed feeling slightly helpless. Moments later she emerged from the bathroom still naked to my delight and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I know you are wracking your brain on ways to make me feel better but I am okay Eli. I am sore but it was worth it. I just needed to be with my thoughts for a bit in there. I was thinking since I am already sore why don't we try again?"

"Wait, what? You want to go again? I don't want to cause you more pain."

"It's honestly sore whether or not we are having sex so I figure why not get my body more used to you." She tilted her head toward my crotch and smiled confidently.

"Whatever you say blue eyes." I moved back onto the center of the bed and tapped the place next to me.

We started kissing and I found myself getting hard again rather quickly. Clare kissed down my neck and onto my chest while looking up at me through her lashes. She wrapped her hand around my cock which I was thankful for. Since I had just come a little bit ago the next time would take longer and I wasn't sure if Clare could go for very long. I brought her lips back up to mine and kissed her deeply. Our tongues moved together smoothly as she maintained her movements. Our lips were moving together quickly and roughly, like we couldn't get enough of each other and I was lost is all of it. Clare broke the kiss leaving me mid pucker and reached for another condom on the nightstand.

"I won't come so quickly this time so if you need me to stop at any time just say so." I rolled the condom on as Clare watched intently. She laid back onto the bed grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of her in the process. She kissed me hungrily. Our lips moved together in a synchronized way getting me harder in the process. Everything stopped when she grabbed my cock and looked into my eyes. This time there was no talking. I moved closer to her and she help guide me to her entrance. I pushed the tip into her while gauging her reaction. She gave me a "go ahead" nod and I pressed into her fully. My eyes fluttered closed from the feeling of being inside her again. I opened them and kissed her lips slowly while starting my movements again. She was clenching onto my body really tight so I stopped moving.

"Keep going." Was all she said before attaching her lips to my neck. I thrust into her over and over but kept my movements tame. It was kind of surreal to be making love to Clare for the second time that night. She moved her lips from my neck to get some much needed air and I took the opportunity to wrap my lips around one of her nipples. She moaned and arched into me. I licked and sucked slowly while sliding myself in and out of her in an erotic rhythm. I pulled back and pushed myself up onto my knees so I could get a better view of everything. Watching myself disappear slowly into her was quite the visual. I was already really close. Using my left hand for the past few years was nothing compared to actually being with Clare. I pushed into her a few more times before coming with a slue of curse words attached to her name. She was breathing heavily and looking less than comfortable so I pulled out.

I laid down next to her taking the condom off swiftly and moved my fingers to her clit circling is smoothly. She tossed her head back from the feeling. I changed directions while kissing her shoulder and neck area. She turned her head to the side to allow me more room. I sucked on her soft skin and applied more pressure while quickening my movements. Her breathing was stirring with each full circle of my fingers. I didn't let up at all until I felt er body vibrate beneath my touch as she road out her orgasm. We both laid back onto the bed. Our breathing became more regular after a few minutes and she leaned over my body to kiss me sweetly.

"Tonight was perfect." She looked up into my eyes and I smiled before she turned her body to the side inviting me to cuddle up behind her. I kissed her hair while letting my arm fall over her waist. I smiled to myself before letting sleep overtake me.

Now that it's the next morning I don't think I will be able to get the smile off my face. My gaze went over the sleeping girl in my arms. If I ever imagined a perfect moment in my life, it wouldn't have come close to this.


End file.
